Silk peptide is commonly applied as an additive to food, pharmaceuticals, and cosmetics. It has also become one of the most important components in paint and synthetic materials. The sense of toughness, the adhesion properties of cosmetics containing silk peptide to skin, the adhesion of paint coatings containing silk peptide, the thickness of synthesized structure, and the delivery or release properties of drugs are all affected by the particle size of silk peptide.
The particle size of silk peptide is generally affected by the preparation method. Mechanical comminuting obtains silk fibroin smaller than 3.0 μm and 10 μm. Pulverization of silk substances or regenerated silk fibroin gel collects particles either smaller than 1 μm, 3.0 μm, 10 μm, or between 15 and 30 μm. The combination application of centrifuge, filtering, and pulverization techniques produces powder in size 30-60 nm. However, all these techniques address the size of the particle after the particle has been made, requiring additional steps beyond producing the particle. Such additional require significant time and resources, and even still, the particles are not specific to one size or small range.
It is an object of the present system to overcome the disadvantages and problems in the prior art.